


Moon's Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh god I can't title for the life of me-Based on a tumblr request.----------------------
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/Jackieboy Man
Series: Tumblr Requests! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 18





	Moon's Jealousy

Jackie huffed as he lowered down under the old oak tree in his backyard. Following quickly behind was Marvin, an exasperated smile forming on his lips. 

“God, you’re slow.” Jackie chuckled, ruffling his hair and patting down on the spot next to him. 

“It’s not my fault! You have longer legs than I do.” 

“Not true!”

Marvin sat, fiddling at the hair tie around his wrist. The world seemed to be everywhere but there. It flurried and crashed around in every spot except the tree. Like a forcefield had been placed around the two, forcing serenity in the one spot until they decided on somewhere better to move. 

The moon began peeking out of the clouds, it’s ever-present glow making the world an off-putting shade of darkness and light at the same time. 

Marvin looked up from his hair tie and stared Jackie in the eyes. The blue-green matched dew drops on a leaf or a foggy morning set right between noon and midnight that only the earliest of risers get to see. 

“Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?” He said, cupping the other’s face in his hand. 

“Me? Really?” 

“I don’t see anyone else here. Unless all of a sudden I’ve gone person-blind.” 

“Well,” Jackie backed up looking up at the sky for a moment, “There’s always you.” 

Marvin chuckled to himself, allowing himself to bask in the quiet of the night for a mere second. 

And yes, the moon was jealous. Oh so very jealous of the both of them.


End file.
